User blog:Omnicube1/King Leonidas (300) vs. Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator)
King Leonidas, the Spartan leader who led 300 of his men against the treacherous Persian Empire (300 film), vs., Maximus Decimus Meridius, the general who became a slave and defied the Roman Emperor (Gladiator film). Who is deadliest? Leonidas' weapons: SpartanFunctionalBlackBlade.jpg|Kopis Sword 5123NGrLPnL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Spartan Shield 048fd3f46b7fdc7b586172f580b30deb.image.300x450.jpg|Dory Spear spearthrow.PNG|Dory Spear Throw ubimmswords.PNG|Uber-Immortal Blade Maximus Decimus Meridius: 300px-Uncrossed_gladius.jpg|Gladius Sword gladiator.jpg|Maximus with the Murmillo Shield trident.jpg|Retiarius' Trident pilum.jpg|Pilum Javelin spathas.jpg|Spatha Sword stiletto.JPG|Emperor's Stiletto BATTLE King Leonidas is strolling in a meadow when he sees General Maximus Decimus Meridius brandishing Roman weaponry. Leonidas tells Meridius to back off and choose a different route. The General refuses and wipes dirt on his hands and prepares for battle. Leonidas pulls out his Dory Spear and hurls it at Meridius. The General lifts his Murmillo Shield and the spear bounces of the shield at an angle. Leonidas draws his Kopis Sword and places his Spartan Shield on his arm. He lunges at Maximus but misses his stab. Maximus draws his Gladius and swings the Spartan king but the Spartan shield absorbs the blow. Leonidas pushes his shield at Meridius and knocks him over. Leonidas draws in for the kill but Maximus kicks the king square in the chest and pushes Leonidas back. Meridius retreats and pulls his Pilum from the ground and hurls it at the Spartan. The Javelin goes right through the shield; Leonidas tries to pull it out the bent point of the spear renders his shield useless and he drops the spear in disgust. He picks up his Dory Spear and closes in on Maximus, who has acquired a Retiarius' Trident and stabs at the king. Leonidas dodges the Trident and stabs back at Maximus. The spear finds its mark but has only pierced Maximus' gladiatorial armor, not his flesh. Meridius breaks off the Dory Spear and draws his Spatha Sword and Emperor's Stiletto. He hacks and stabs at Leonidas. He cuts Leonidas' arm but does not sever it. The Spartan draws back in pain and draws his Kopis sword and slashes back at the General. The Roman is able to deflect the sword but it backlashes and cuts his leg. He falls to the ground in agony. Leonidas stands above him and draws an Uber-Immortal Blade and prepares to finish off his enemy. Meridius pulls out his concealed Stiletto and throws it at the King. The Stiletto goes right through Leonidas' armor and leaves a mortal wound. The Spartan shrugs it off and stabs Meridius through the chest with his Uber-Immortal Blade. Leonidas whispers to his enemy, "You were the best warrior I have ever faced," and walks away grasping on his mortal wound. Last match, General Shepherd vs. Big Boss, Big Boss killed Shepherd. Next match will be: Task Force 141, the elite special operations company who engaged three different enemies all at one time (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), vs., Rainbow Six, the specialized counter-terrorism unit who have members from across the world and have taken on terrorists for years (Rainbow Six video game series and novels) COMPETITION IS NOW CLOSED ANY VOTES POSTED AFTER AUGUST 4, 2010 WILL NOT BE COUNTED Category:Blog posts